Luis is a farmer. He plants $55$ potatoes in a field. Each row has $11$ potatoes. How many rows of potatoes did Luis plant in the field?
The number of rows of potatoes that Luis planted is the total number of potatoes that he planted divided by the number of potatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $55\text{ potatoes} \div 11\text{ potatoes per row}$ $55\text{ potatoes} \div 11\text{ potatoes per row} = 5\text{ rows}$